It's About Time!
by NeonDomino
Summary: Travelling together during a zombie pandemic, Hermione and Remus admit their feelings for each other before returning to Grimmauld Place.


Written for the OTP AU! Challenge 2. Pairing: Hermione/Remus. Prompt: Zombie!AU

Chocolate Frog Trading Challenge - (Silver): Elfrida Clagg - Challenge: A character in your story has absolutely no prejudice or judgements about other people or species in your story.

* * *

 **It's About Time!**

* * *

"Hermione, run," Remus roared as he hit the ground, the creature's hands on him, it's teeth bared. He wasn't able to reach for his wand, as he was using his strength to keep the creature in place.

Until he realised that it was trying to pull away, rather then attack him. It's gaze was on the girl who was trying to get to her feet behind him.

"Get off him," she screeched, her wand pointed at the creature. Remus held tightly, feeling the zombie pull with all it's might, before suddenly shoving it back roughly.

The zombie staggered backwards, and Remus' wand pointed in it's direction.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered. "Do we kill it?"

Remus hesitated. "It's a pandemic," he muttered. "Who knows if they'll find a cure for the mess that they have created."

"But if there'a chance," Hermione replied. "We can't kill them if there's a chance they can be saved."

Personally Remus saw them as the creatures in the movies that Sirius made him watch, and that they needed to be killed, but he hesitated, instead shooting out ropes to bind the creature tightly.

After all, people thought the same thing about Werewolves.

...oOo...

 _Harry slammed his hand down on the table, and with it, the parchment. It had been sent to all the Wizarding world._

 _"Zombies?" Harry said, looking around the table to where the others were looking up from their own pieces of parchment._

 _Remus nodded. "Muggles messing with muggle sicknesses, and they've caused a pandemic," he replied. "There is nothing we can do except ensure that we're all safe from this. The Ministry will perform a lock-down to keep the monsters out."_

 _Harry sighed. "Is there anything we can do to help the muggles?"_

 _"There are safe-houses set up for the muggles," Remus said, his gaze falling back to the parchment, knowing Harry only took a moment to skim it. "Kingsley has teams going out to ward all the safe-houses. He's been in contact with the Muggle Prime-Minister to get known locations to ward."_

 _"Well, maybe Kingsley could do with a few more hands?" Harry suggested, pushing out his chair._

 _One by one everyone stepped into the floo, heading to the Ministry. Only Remus didn't go. Instead, he headed outside and apparated to his parents house, wanting to make sure that the wards were strong enough; after which, he planned to set wards around the small town that they lived in._

...oOo...

The pair looked around carefully, before casting disillusionment charms on themselves. They were only effective if the pair stayed downwind of the creatures, and at a distance. The closer ones were the problem.

Hermione clutched Remus' hand as she walked. She hated to admit about being scared, but couldn't help it. Not after the zombie that had accosted them that morning with its friends. The one that didn't slowly drag it's feet, but darted towards them faster than Hermione had ever seen.

Remus had taken it out with a quick bombarda, Hermione following his actions on the remaining ones, and they had darted through the nearest house to get away. They had rushed out of the back door, over the fence and down a few houses until they felt that they had put enough distance between them and any zombies that had heard the noise.

...oOo...

 _It was two hours until sundown when Remus returned to Grimmauld Place. Within the next half-an-hour, people began to return, but Remus realised that there had been one absence that whole day._

 _"Has anyone had word from Hermione?" he asked._

 _Everyone turned to look at each other. "I thought she'd be here by now," Harry muttered, frowning. "Sorry, we've all been running around. I think she was away with her parents, though they should have come back yesterday. How about I head over..."_

 _Remus shook his head. "I've been there before, I'll go over and see what's going on. It's possible that Hermione is already on her way."_

 _"Probably busy packing her books," Ron snickered, earning a cold look from a couple of people in the room._

 _"Right, I think I'll take a quick visit to Surrey," Harry decided. "I'm going to check on the Dursleys." He took in everyone's shocked expressions. "Yeah, they don't deserve it, but I can't let anything bad happen to them, can I?"_

 _He ignored the people in the room that answered 'yes' and strode out, Sirius silently rising and following behind him._

 _Remus grinned. Sirius wouldn't let them disrespect Harry in any way, and once they recognised Sirius from the wanted posters a few years before, they'd hopefully know better than to be nasty._

...oOo...

Remus had not once let go of Hermione's hand through the fight and the running, and Hermione was grateful. She felt safe with just that tight grip in hers - like they could do this - as though they would actually survive the journey.

They snuck into an empty house, setting wards up quickly. "Why didn't it attack you?" Hermione asked, as they finally dropped down into chairs.

Remus laughed hollowly. "Because my meat isn't appealing to them," he muttered. "I'd assume they want fresh meat, and mine smells wrong to them. Mine; I would hazard a guess, is contaminated. Plus, biting me won't override my curse, so they wouldn't want to change me."

Hermione was silent for a minute. "That gives us an advantage. You're immune to their attacks, so if we could somehow mask my scent, or make me smell like you, we could hopefully stop the zombies from coming after us so easily."

Remus chuckled. "It's a good idea, Hermione, but how would you suggest we do that? Even after these couple of days, you smell just like yourself."

"How would someone change their scent?"

Remus hesitated. "The only time someone has smelt different is after sex," he muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"Okay."

Remus' eyes snapped up, thinking that she was joking, but it was clear Hermione was serious.

"I'm not going to do that," Remus said. "Not to change your scent."

Hermione stared at him curiously as he rose from the table. "Now, I'm going to see what we can find to eat here. Do you want to wash up first?"

Hermione nodded her head, still looking curious as she left Remus alone in the kitchen.

...oOo...

 _Remus closed the front door behind him, taking a quick glance around. The information stated that the zombie pandemic had only overtaken that morning, so it shouldn't have spread far yet, but he wanted to be sure._

 _He apparated to the side of Hermione's house, hidden from view. A quick check told him there was nothing nearby, and Remus quickly rushed to the door and opened it._

 _"Who is it?" came a man's voice, as the curtains in the window twitched._

 _"Remus Lupin," he replied. "A friend of your daughters," he added, in case they didn't remember him._

 _He listened to a few locks being opened, before the door opened a crack. Hermione's father pulled him in, quickly shutting the door behind him. "I do remember you," David said, offering his hand, which Remus shook and smiling warmly at him. "It's nice to see you again, Mr Lupin."_

 _"And you both of course," Remus replied. "Tell me - why are you not in one of the safe-houses?"_

 _"Hermione went out earlier, and she hasn't returned," Catherine Granger said. "We only found out ourselves about an hour ago, and didn't want to leave her."_

 _Remus nodded. "Go and pack. You get one suitcase and ten minutes. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. We don't have a lot of time."_

 _"But we have to wait for our daughter," David replied, frowning. "We can't just leave her."_

 _"I understand your concern, but when she returns here, she may not be able to protect you both and protect this house from the zombies," Remus said, looking between them. "Let me take you somewhere safe, and I'll come back here and wait for Hermione."_

 _"I don't know," Catherine muttered._

 _"I assure you that Hermione's safety will be my priority," Remus assured her. "Do you know where she went?"_

 _"She usually heads down to the stream a mile and a half away, and curls up with a book," David said. "But I headed up there and didn't see her. I looked around. I haven't been back long myself, I was hoping I would return and find her here."_

 _Remus took a deep breathe, hoping Hermione was safe. "Mr and Mrs Granger, I am in more of a position to keep your daughter safe, and she would never forgive herself if either of you were hurt. The quicker I take you to somewhere safe, the quicker I can come back and try to get hold off your daughter."_

 _Catherine stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I trust you to keep her safe," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder for a moment and giving him a knowing look. "David, let's get packing. The sooner we're ready and at this safe-house, the sooner Mr Lupin can return to look after our daughter."_

...oOo...

Dinner was a quiet affair, Remus had felt guilty using other people's food, but Hermione had found a way to ease his guilt somewhat, pointing out that they could use the items with a shorter date in the fridge - as the items wouldn't have much time before they spoilt.

Remus had cooked some chips and sausages for dinner, and they had helped themselves to a glass of orange juice each.

Once the last bite was eaten and the washing up finished, Hermione sought out Remus, who was checking the wards for the evening.

"How long would I stay smelling like you if -"

"Hermione," Remus said, turning away from the door. "I'm afraid this isn't an option. I can't take advantage of you like this, just to keep you safe. I swear we'll get there safe without you having to feel like you should..." he trailed off, turning back to the door.

"Okay," she whispered, turning away. It was at that moment that Hermione realised that she wasn't the problem. It was that Remus thought Hermione didn't like the idea, and was only willing to do it for her safety.

She also knew that whatever she done, Remus would turn her away. Unless she put him in a position where he wouldn't refuse her that is.

...oOo...

 _Remus steadied Catherine Granger upon their appearance in Wales. It had taken longer than he would have liked, to convince them to leave their homes. He knocked on the door of the small house, and a minute later, the door opened._

 _"Remus, back again?" his mother said, beaming at him._

 _Remus led the pair into the house. "Mum, this is David and Catherine Granger, they are muggles - a good friend's parents - so I though it best to bring them here rather than find out where the nearest safe house was. I have to go and find their daughter."_

 _"Are you not staying here, love?" Hope asked._

 _Remus shook his head. "I'll get Hermione and take her to Grimmauld Place. I'll send word. I thought it best they come here, as they would be much more comfortable."_

 _Hope turned to smile at the pair. "Don't look so worried," she said. "I'm a muggle too. All electricity here."_

 _Remus smiled and nodded at his father. "I'll be in touch."_

 _"Keep safe," John replied, shutting the door after Remus. Remus felt the wards tighten, and added a couple of his own before apparating back to Hermione's home._

 _He had only been there for a couple of minutes before Hermione turned up, looking around in a panic. "Remus? What is this emergency you mentioned in your Patronus?"_

 _Remus smiled at her. "Haven't you heard? Didn't you receive a letter?" he asked._

 _Hermione shook her head, her eyes widening. "Is someone hurt - It's Harry, isn't it?"_

 _"No, no-one is hurt."_

 _"Remus, where are my parents?" Hermione asked, looking worried._

 _"Your parents are at my parent's house," Remus said. "It's better for them than Grimmauld since my mother is a muggle and the house is heavily warded."_

 _"Warded against..."_

 _"Zombies," Remus said. She looked amused for a moment, before the smile dropped. "You're not joking, are you?" she whispered. "Oh. What do we do?"_

 _Remus used a spell to check the time. "We have fifteen minutes before the curfew takes place," he explained. "I would like to leave now, if you could collect your emergency bag."_

 _Hermione patted her jacket pocket. "I have it already. I never leave home without it. Old habits..."_

 _Remus nodded. "Okay, hold on and I'll apparate us."_

 _Hermione linked her arm through his and waited._

...oOo...

Hermione tested the wards before going to bed. They were the most extensive wards she had ever encounters, but what else could she expect from someone like Remus - with his monthly transformations and need to keep his wolf-self isolated, and his knowledge because of his teaching position, Hermione knew she was safe with him.

She had insisted Remus retire to bed first, stating that he would have been tired due to his panic the night before, when the zombies had been lurking outside. He hadn't slept, but it was clear the zombies hadn't a clue how to get through the wards.

Hermione knew it was safe to head to bed, and she stripped down to her underwear, and walked into the bedroom, where Remus was reading a book.

His eyes fell on her as she approached.

"Hermione, we can't -" he began.

"It's not about your scent," Hermione said, sliding onto the bed, and watching him shuffle further away in a panic. "That's why I want to do this now - today, but that's not just it."

"Then... what is it?" Remus asked, trying his best to keep his eyes locked with hers.

"I've wanted to do this for a while. You know, I had a crush on you when I was younger? Well, I never stopped."

"You didn't -"

"I have a couple of muggle notebooks that may have 'Mrs Hermione Lupin' written on them," she admitted, blushing. "My mum teased me terribly about it. But I was thirteen at the time, things change. I don't write that over my notebooks anymore, but I still feel the same."

"You still have a crush on me?" Remus asked.

Hermione smiled sweetly at his bewildered tone.

"A lot more than a crush," she said, shifting closer. Remus had stopped trying to move away now, which was helpful for her. "I've been trying to hint at it, to see how you felt in return, but you've remained oblivious."

"Sirius may have... he may have tried to talk me into asking you out," Remus said, his gaze betraying him and slipping down to his chest before catching himself and looking into her eyes again.

She smirked. "So, we've established that I am attracted to you and I would like this to happen - even without the zombie threat, I wanted this. If there's any chance that you could maybe feel the same..." She tried to hide her nerves, considering whether it was a good idea to straddle him or not.

He set the book aside, and before Hermione knew it, she had been pushed down, Remus' body covering her own. "Hermione," he growled. "How could I not want you - you are one of the most amazing witches I have ever met; you are beautiful on the inside and out. I missed the hints, because I couldn't fathom how a witch like you could ever be interested in me."

"So... you feel the same?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

"I'm just telling you now, there is no way I'm going to give you up if we do this," Remus said, his lips lowering to Hermione's neck. Her head moved, giving him access, and he growled in delight at her unintentional submission.

"There's no way I'll give you up either," she said, her eyes closing at the feel of his lips against her throat, and his body finally pressing against hers.

...oOo...

 _"I can't seem to apparate either," Hermione muttered, frowning._

 _"I think the curfew went into place slightly early," Remus said, trying once more, but not succeeding._

 _"Curfew?" Hermione asked._

 _"Lockdown," Remus replied. "If a wizard gets bitten, we didn't want that person apparating somewhere and attacking someone. The floo network is closed too."_

 _"So, what do we do?" Hermione whispered._

 _Remus shook his head. "It's getting dark, and dark is unsafe. We lock up, we set the wards and we keep the lights off," he said. "And we keep quiet. In the morning we'll try to apparate again, and if it seems safe outside, we can travel to Grimmauld Place."_

 _Hermione agreed with the plan, and began to lock her parent's front door. She set the wards on each door and window, and Remus added his own layer of wards over hers. The back door was warded and Remus finished the wards as Hermione headed into the kitchen._

 _"Now we've done that, have you eaten?"_

 _Remus shook his head. "I should let your parents know that I found you," he said. He headed from the room to cast his patronus, as Hermione began to cook a quick stir-fry on the hob._

...oOo...

Hermione lay on the bed, trying to catch her breath and failing completely. How would she ever be able to calm her body after that!

Hermione was certain that every single inch of her would scream Werewolf, since Remus had taken his time to ensure he touched every inch of her body. She knew it would make their journey would be a lot quicker, though she secretly wanted the trip to take a while. After all, Remus would need to keep covering Hermione in his delightful scent by touching and tasting her.

She turned her head, looking at the bare chest of Remus next to her, before bravely wrapping an arm around him and cuddling into his side. Remus' own arms wrapped tightly around her, and his lips met her hair.

She looked up at his face, meeting a smirk and lustful eyes. "You okay, love?" he said, his voice little more than a growl.

A sound that sent shivers down her body. She nodded her head. "Yeah, though what if some of your scent fades from me overnight?"

He looked amused at her words. "Than I guess we should do this again in the morning before we set out."

'Oh yes,' she thought to herself. It was only when Remus' smirk widened into something she could only describe as 'wolfish', did she realise she said the words out loud.

...oOo...

 _The first night was spent in Hermione's house, as Remus worked out the best route to get to Grimmauld Place. It was too late and too dark to leave, especially without a proper idea of where they were going._

 _The wards were checked constantly, to see if creatures were even trying to get through - Remus wasn't sure if they would be able to smell humans, so he wanted to be safe. He spent the whole night pacing the house, listening for noise and watching from a small, unnoticeable window in the bathroom to see if the creatures were close._

 _Nothing at all happened that night, and Remus took a quick shower the next morning before breakfast. "I think we should head out as early as possible," Remus said, over his fry-up. "The longer it takes, the more zombies we'll encounter."_

 _"That's a good idea," Hermione said. She placed the dirty plates in the sink and quickly washed up. Once she was done, they looked out of the curtains._

 _"There are about four out front," Hermione hissed._

 _"Then we go out of your back door. Is there a way onto the street?"_

 _"No, but we could cross over into the yard that leads off mine, and get onto the street that way, if there are no zombies," Hermione suggested._

...oOo...

Remus was as good as his word, and Hermione silently cursed them both when they turned onto the street where twelve Grimmauld Place was located. She hoped that it wasn't going to go back to how it was before. Seeing that she had nothing to lose, she asked Remus what it meant for them.

Remus walked in silence for a long time, but Hermione didn't push the question. "I hoped it meant the start of something," he finally admitted, not looking at her. "But I am more than happy to go back to being friends. After all, I'm just a Were-"

Hermione sighed in irritation, causing Remus to look at her. "I know you're a Werewolf and I know how old you are and everything else. That changes nothing. In fact, after the last few days - you waiting for me, when you could have been home safe, the nice meals and conversations we've shared without interruptions... not to mention how amazing you are in bed... I just want to be clear that I want this relationship to continue."

"People won't accept us," Remus said, his tone indicating that he already knew it was a losing battle.

"Harry will and Sirius will," Hermione promptly replied. "Those are the people that matter the most."

"Ron -"

"I don't want Ron," she replied, stopping and facing him. "I want to be with you, Remus. If Ron can't accept that, he's not truly my friend."

Hand in hand, the pair walked up Grimmauld Place, and found number 12. They walked through the wards, and into the house, smiling widely at Sirius' shouts of 'Finally!' and 'it's about time!' when the Animagus spotted their joined hands.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
